Episode 13
Episode 14 - third draft by EmeraldEyes14, Feb 24, 2013, 3:38:59 PM Written by Kirriri Scene 1All the VOCALOIDs sit in the game room. RIN and KAITO sit on the two beanbag chairs intently racing each other on a racing game on a gaming council. MEIKO, LEN and MIKU all gather around them watching the battle with suspense and excitement. MEIKO: shouts while jumping up and down with her hand on KAITO's shoulder. Come on kid, go go go! I have my money on you, I am not going to lose my 100 yen! Go faster, kid! KAITO: over his shoulder to glare at MEIKO. Hey, don't call me kid. MEIKO: (haughty) I'm older than you. RIN: (muttering in the background) Up. Side. Down. A. B. A. B. B. A. B. A. Left. Right. L. R. L.R. (urgently) Stop! Dash. Up. KAITO: I'm bigger than you! shows KAITO's car crashing into the wall and MEIKO's eyes widen horrified. MEIKO: (panicky) Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road! KAITO: (dragged on) What?! back on the screen RIN: laughs I'm going to win! KAITO: (menacingly) No way. MEIKO: Faster! MIKU: the same time as MEIKO Oh! You can do it! LEN: the same time as MEIKO and RIN Hey, hey, hey! Watch the tree, watch the- abruptly as RIN crashes into the tree Never mind then . . . screen shows RIN car passing the finish line with KAITO fallowing close behind. RIN: up in the air throwing her remote up in the air as she cheers I won it! I won! What now? Take that! KAITO: No! Rematch, c'mon rematch! puts his hands on her shoulders shaking her. MEIKO: Hey, its my turn! KAITO away from RIN. RIN: No, I won so I get to play again. I want to play against my Len! LEN: at Rin quizzically Your Len? MIKU: (randomly) I'm thirsty. KAITO, LEN, MEIKO and RIN: Me too. the VOCALOIDs look at each other and laugh after a moment of startled silence. MEIKO: Kaito, grab us some soda from the Kitchen. KAITO: drops Why don't you? RIN: Let's just make Len do it. LEN: and stares at RIN exasperated Why me? RIN: grins Because you're the baby of the family. Your the youngest. LEN: What? We were made at the same time! RIN: a mystical face That's what they tell us. (hisses) I think we're actually like aliens! (happily) Anyways, let's vote. All in favor of making Len get the soda? the vocaloid kids with the exception of LEN raise their hands. LEN: Fine alright. stands up and heads to the door. RIN: Thank you Lenny! Giggling KAITO and MEIKO: Laughing Yeah, thank you Lenny! LEN: sighs Yeah, yeah. Scene 2The kitchen. The fridge and pantry are on the right, sink and counter directly ahead.leans over and opens the fridge. LEN: (to himself) C'mon where are you. rifles through the fridge a little longer and pulls back satisfied with a generic liter of soda. Finally . . . begins to trudge out of the kitchen with the soda. He passes the basement door which is open. He hears typing and decides to go down stairs. MASTER: up, puzzled. Oh . . . Hello Len, what is it? LEN: Oh, nothing. I was just a bit curious. at his computer screen What are you doing? MASTER: Oh just a little project for Benzene. typing as he talks to LEN LEN: Really? It looks kind of complicated. What exactly is it? leans forward slightly to study the screen. MASTER: softly, glancing quickly at LEN. I'm just patching up their security program. They're still wary after the security breach when Viper attacked them. LEN: (slowly, beginning to understand) That makes sense. (in thought) Viper . . . MASTER: Hmm? LEN: his throat Do you think Viper is going to attack us again soon? MASTER: pauses as he thinks as he begins to talk he begins typing again Most likely not. Although after your guys' midnight stroll you can never be to sure. We still all need to be careful. LEN: (sheepishly) Of course. You know I'm really sorry- RIN: (in the distance) Len! Hurry up! MASTER: It's alright, you should head on upstairs. LEN: Thank you! Scene 3The game room. MIKU and KAITO are now in the beanbag chairs, holding the gaming remotes. The TV reveals that MIKU had won. MEIKO: (impressed) Wow Kaito, you've managed to lose once again. What is that, seven times in a row now? KAITO: What? No! Maybe? Did you guys give me a bad remote? That's got to be it. MIKU: laughing Admit it, you're the worst racer ever! KAITO: (stubbornly) Am not. LEN: his eyes as he stands next to RIN I bring refreshments. attention snaps to LEN. RIN: Finally! MEIKO: Hey- wait a minute. What about cups?! LEN: (puzzled) Oh . . . Oops? MIKU: (shyly) Oh, it's okay. Here I'll go get them. and starts to walk out of the room MEIKO: Grab the sake? MIKU: Sure! KAITO: And some ice cream! MIKU: Of course! RIN: I'm hungry. LEN: But nothing really sounds good . . . RIN: Ditto. face lights up and he runs forward pushing MEIKO forward so she follows them out of the room and then grabs RIN and LEN's hands. He continues to run and pulls them into the hallway and into the kitchen pushing past MIKU in the process. As he runs he talks excitedly. KAITO: (rushed together, difficult to understand) We all have favorite foods! You need to discover yours ASAP! It's probably Ice Cream because Ice Cream is the best thing in the world. Way better than everything else, you know? Since you guys are brand new its important you find your favorite food if you want to be human! and LEN look at each other their eyes meeting and laugh nervously. Scene 4In the kitchen. On the bar is a variety of different foods including sake, ice cream, leeks, chocolate and other various snack foods. Rin and Len sit on the two middle stools with Meiko next to Len and Miku next to Rin. LEN: (slightly annoyed) Remind me again, what are we doing ? RIN: Yeah, I'm confused about that with Len. MASTER: he passes through the dining room he over hears and corrects her As well. I'm confused about that as well, Rin. RIN: Righto, sir! KAITO: (exasperated) I just explained it on our way down the stairs. RIN: (cheerfully) Well explain it again then! LEN: Besides, when you talk that fast its no surprise no one could understand you. KAITO: (in denial) It wasn't that fast. talks from the other side of the bar. So everyone has favorites. We have all discovered we have certain things that just completely, absolutely outshines any other taste. RIN: (excited) So basically we're going to discover our favorite food? MIKU: Yup! LEN: Alright, then what's first? MEIKO: Of course the sake. up the bottle and takes a rather large gulp herself RIN: Are we even allowed to be drinking that stuff? MEIKO: I drink it so why can't you? Although lemme tell you. If you discover you love it I'm not sharing my stash! LEN: Uhuh. KAITO: around and slams two glasses on the counter Let testing begin! pours sake into both cups and both RIN and LEN pick up a glass. All the VOCALOIDs watch in anticipation as the twins raise the glasses to their lips. Both RIN and LEN finally take a swallow. RIN: spits it out. That was awful. all turn to stare at LEN who continues to hold it in his mouth. His eyes narrow in concentration. MEIKO: Well? LEN: nods MIKU: You like it? LEN: picks up his cup and spits the liquid out. As I suspected, that was disgusting. the VOCALOIDs with the exception of MEIKO and LEN look relieved. MEIKO appears to be dissapointed. KAITO: Ice cream next! slides two bowls of vanilla ice cream with two spoons forward to LEN and RIN. Eat up! RIN: I really hope this is better. unison RIN and LEN take a bite. They have similar reactions by nodding their heads thoughtfully. RIN: I like it. It's sweet and creamy. takes another bite. LEN: It's nice but too cold. KAITO: scoffs Well I see how it is! More for me! his bowl and in a few quick bites finish off the rest. LEN: Hey! MIKU: (interrupting) Leeks next? excitement she hops off the stool snatching up a leek. RIN: Okay... MEIKO: (slightly slurred after finishing about half the bottle of sake) Well I think it's, silly. Sake is the best. KATIO: No! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! to bicker with MEIKO MIKU: Hey! Ah- wait? They need to try a leek! begins to wave the leek around trying to stop KAITO and MEIKO's bickering without realizing she is just adding to the noise. LEN, unnoticed, picks up the other leek and splits it in two, offering half to Rin. LEN: Ready? On three. RIN and LEN: One . . . Two . . . Three! both take a bite and the others stop fighting and turn to stare expantantly at the two. The twins slowly chew, their faces slowly becoming more and more disgusted. They slowly swallow and RIN drops her head onto the counter sticking out her tongue. RIN: (a bit incomprehensible as she talks around her tongue) Ick! No offense Miku, but you're crazy for liking that. drops her her head so she's on her cheek facing LEN LEN: his face next to Rin so they're looking at each other. You're all crazy. makes a silly face at LEN who in return makes a silly face as well. KAITO: Generally you cook them with something, you know. Most people don't just eat them raw... RIN: up. Well, what's next on our agenda? KAITO: groans All of this. to the heaping assortment of food still on the bar Scene 5 A clock winds to show an hour or so passing by. Scene 6In the kitchen still. What used to be a huge pile of food is now simply wrappers and food scraps. RIN is lying on the kitchen floor holding her bulging stomach. Len sits next to her leaning against the counter. MEIKO is lying across the bar stools asleep two empty sake bottles on the floor. KAITO is leaning against the counter and MIKU is sitting on the counter next to standing KAITO. KAITO: I'm pretty sure that's all of the food we own. MIKU: I know. Wait- did we go through all of the vegetables? RIN: Ugh, no please! If I eat one more thing I'll explode. LEN: Yes we went through all of the vegetables, candy, chips, crackers and bread and all that other nonsense. KAITO: Maybe we should go to the grocery store and get more food? RIN: Noooo! Please nooo! MIKU: Wait! hops of the counter and dashes into the dining room where on the middle of the table is a bowl of fruit. She walks back into the kitchen carrying it. Because no one really likes fruit we always end up using this as just decoration. Maybe you guys will like . . . up an apple apples? RIN: Really? LEN: C'mon Rin it's just one more food. MIKU: Well technically it's like 4 or 5 more . . . RIN: and sits up Fine . . . [ MIKU crouches down next to RIN and LEN and KAITO sits down on the floor next to them as well. RIN reaches into the bowl and pulls out an orange banana and an apple. She lays them on the kitchen floor making a smiley face out of them.] KAITO: Apple first? Those are the better tasting fruits. RIN: sighs I suppose. takes a bite and shakes her head passing it to LEN who has similar results. LEN: Here I'll try the (said in a silly manner) orange next. RIN: Well, then, I'll try the (also said in a silly manner to copy LEN) banana then. KAITO: a knife and cuts off a slice of orange Here. LEN: the slice and bites it making a disinterested face It's alright . . . I guess. RIN: the banana and takes a bite Not the greatest . . . Switch? nods and they switch. RIN is first to take a bite and as she does her face lights up and she jumps up. That's incredible! Is this what you mean by favorite? If so I see why you'll want it all the time! LEN: stares at the banana his hand Great. So you all have favorites except for me. RIN: another bite and glares at LEN. Her hands twitches as she sends a candy into LEN's face hitting him square in the forehead. Stop being negative, try the banana! MIKU: (worried) Ah- Rin . . . Master requested you don't use powers in the house . . . That is how you broke that vase yesterday. RIN: eyes widen in realization and she blushes slightly. She brings a finger to her lips. Shh? MIKU: giggles LEN: Fine, I guess I'll just try it then. takes a bite then slightly flinches surprised. He takes another bite and this a slow smile spreads and he blushes slightly. Whoa. RIN: (excited) Is it your favorite? LEN: slowly while sheepishly taking another bite KAITO: Hmm that's a coincidence. Who would have thought you'd discover it at the same time? RIN and LEN: at each other and shrug RIN: We're just magical! KAITO MIKU and LEN laugh